Meu mojito
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot feita para o Projeto Confessions on a dance floor do fórum 6V com o tema 'Mojito'.


**Meu mojito**

_Dorita Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Onze tinha sido o horário marcado, pensou Draco, como ele se atrevia a se atrasar?<p>

**23:30**

Suspirou, arregaçando as mangas do suéter caro que tinha comprado especialmente para encontrar com Potter naquela noite, e se sentiu tolo, tolo por ter combinado algo tão patético, tolo por fazer disso uma grande coisa e ainda mais tolo por achar que o menino que sobreviveu se importava.

**00:00**

- Beleza, ele não vem. – Disse para si mesmo, encostando do balcão do bar, então encontrou a óbvia saída para seus problemas. Por que ficar triste? Atrás daquele móvel de madeira existiam garrafas que podiam curar suas dores, garrafas que fariam com que ele rapidamente se esquecesse de tudo.

Notando que o loiro tinha o olhar fixo nas estantes de bebidas, o barman se pronunciou, amigável.

- O que o senhor vai querer essa noite? –

- Um pouco de tudo. – Exclamou, e o outro homem até poderia ter duvidado dele se não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos o quão determinado e infeliz aquele jovem parecia.

**01:30**

Os copos vazios faziam uma bela cena ao lado de Draco, eram de cores e tamanhos diversos, taças em Y, cálices, canecas, com rodelas de limão, de laranja e guarda-chuvas de cores tropicais.

- E essa, como se chama? – Perguntou, sua fala era arrastada e restavam poucos vestígios do homem impecável que chegara há duas horas na Babylon Club.

Na sua mão estava um copo alto e sofisticado, o líquido era transparente, mas graças aos vastos ramos de hortelã e as rodelas de limão que se espalhavam dentro do copo, ele tinha uma aparência verde. Verde-esmeralda.

Verde como os olhos de Harry.

- Ele se chama mojito. –

**01:45**

Três mojitos depois, Draco decidiu que se Potter fosse um drink, ele decididamente seria um mojito. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e as frases que formava em sua mente eram desconexas, mas ele não precisava de palavras que fizessem sentido pra entender a teoria que se formava na sua mente.

Mojitos eram cítricos, tinham limão na sua composição, mas mesmo assim, eram surpreendentemente doces.

Mojitos também tinham um gosto amargo, graças ao rum, mas conseguiam ser refrescantes, relaxantes.

Mojitos tinham gosto de novidade.

- O quee Mojito querrr dizerrr? – Babulciou para o barman que tinha o acompanhado a noite toda.

- A palavra? – Ele perguntou, o loiro fez um aceno afirmativo desengonçado que quase lhe rendeu uma batida com a cabeça na bancada. – Mojo... – Ele continuou. – É a palavra africana para Magia. Mojito significa 'pequeno feitiço'.

Draco deu uma risada.

**02:00**

Era tarde, mas a boate ainda estava à toda, Harry Potter se sentia muito mal por estar três horas atrasado para o encontro que tinha marcado com Malfoy, mas tinham sido três horas de problema atrás de problema.

Tinha decidido que aquela noite seria a noite onde seu divórcio ia finalmente sair, chegou cedo no ministério da magia, resoluto, convencido que daquela vez ia fazer tudo que pudesse para que sua ex-mulher o deixasse livre novamente.

Livre para Draco.

Se Ginny não tivesse o segurado por tanto tempo com seu advogado fazendo pedidos irrazoáveis e chantagens baixas.

Se acalmou ao pensar que pelo lado bom, tudo estava finalmente acabado. Ele estava pronto, sabia com quem estava seu coração, e estava preparado para se dar por inteiro para essa pessoa.

Ficou com medo quando atravessou a porta do clube e não discerniu os cabelos loiros de Draco, teve pavor de que ele tivesse reagido mal ao atraso, que ele tivesse desistido deles dois.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando finalmente enxergou o amante com a cabeça e os braços apoiados no balcão do bar, como se estivesse dormindo.

Correu entre as pessoas jovens que dançavam animadas de corpo colado, até chegou a derrubar alguns drinks. Quando se aproximou do banco onde ele estava sentado, viu que o loiro estava de olhos abertos.

Assistiu a majestade que foi o sorriso genuíno que Draco abriu.

- Você veio Potter, você veio. –

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos macios do outro, e respondeu numa voz suave como a de quem encoraja uma criancinha.

- É claro que eu vim. –

- É claro, você é meu mojito. -

* * *

><p><em>Essa fic foi escrita para o Projeto Confessions on a dance floor do 6V na fase bar com o tema Mojito, não tenho direitos sobre os personagens nem nada do tipo.<em>

_O Draco é um amorjito, né?_


End file.
